


Tales of Wild Westeros

by SaddleTramp



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, F/M, Gen, Wild West
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaddleTramp/pseuds/SaddleTramp
Summary: Game of Thrones transported to the Wild West.Daenerys Targaryen is trying to keep her town in order as outlaw gangs and Night's Watch deserters begin to trickle in. Sheriff Stannis Baratheon is her aid but has his own struggles to deal with. Jon Snow is tasked with tracking down a deserter and runs into a lot of problems a long the way.Samwell Tarly is just along for the ride.





	Tales of Wild Westeros

**Author's Note:**

> Been playing Red Dead Redemption 2 and needed to do some western writing. What better way than Game of Thrones?

The citizens of Dragonstone, a medium-sized town just north of the capital of King’s Landing, were starting around their day. Fishermen were getting on their boats, their wives and husbands were selling produce and fish in the morning market and cowboys were driving cattle towards the Blackwater Rush for grazing and watering. Men wearing brown coats and with fixed stars on their breasts patrolled the town, looking for any signs of lawbreaking or improper behavior. 

The mayor of Dragonstone, Daenerys Targaryen, was conducting her daily meeting with Narrow Seas County Sheriff Stannis Baratheon. The two got along just fine, despite the problems that had existed between their two families in recent years, such as the scandal with Lyanna Stark, Rhaegar Targaryen and Robert Baratheon and the fact that Stannis was... _ Stannis.  _

The two were discussing a gang of outlaws that had recently arrived in town. Stannis couldn’t do anything yet, considering they were wanted only in the Vale and the federal judge (his brother) had not issued a warrant for their arrest statewide. These “Brave Companions” as they called themselves, were behaving in Dragonstone and would likely head south towards King’s Landing for the winter.

“I don’t like it,” Daenerys said to Stannis. “We’ve never had a major problem with outlaws and now these people just show up?”

“Neither do I mam. But they haven’t broken any laws in the county,  _ yet,”  _ Stannis responded, tightening his jaw. “I’ve got Davos and a couple of my best men monitoring them. If anything happens, we’ll be on them. You have my word.”

Daenerys leaned back into her chair. She hated that they couldn’t do anything, but Stannis’s words rang true. 

“I wish Robert would just issue a warrant for their arrest statewide,” Daenerys complained. “But Petyr Baelish is busy prosecuting and directing his marshals to arresting his rivals and Robert is just a rubber stamp for his agenda.”

Stannis scowled. “Mam, I wish that I could do something, but I cannot. The law is the law. Laws must be enforced otherwise they are nothing but  _ suggestions.”  _

“I understand your predicament, Sheriff. Just promise me that if they so much as breathe the wrong way, you’ll be on them as quick as you can.”

“You have my promise, mam. Now if you excuse me, I’ve got to head north. Some river pirate has been causing trouble again and I’ve got to stop it. Davos will be in town with some of my deputies to keep an eye out,” Stannis then stood up and headed out the door. 

Daenerys didn’t want any trouble to erupt into her town. She had worked too hard, been through too many struggles to see her beloved home become the next warring ground for outlaws. She rang her bell and soon her personal bodyguard came in.

“Khaleesi?” the old bearded man said. Her heart stopped for a minute as she thought it was  _ him  _ but it wasn’t. It was Barristan Selmy, a retired marshal who had once served her father, but now served her. “What can I do for you?”

“Go into town and keep an eye out on these Brave Companions. I trust Sheriff Baratheon with my life but I do not trust his men. Take Strong Belwas and Jhogo,” she commanded and Barristan bowed, as was his custom. 

“Of course Khaleesi,” he said, loyal as always. She sighed. She missed her dead husband, her moon and her stars. But she also missed her bear, the one who had comforted her after the death of Drogo.  _ Too bad he was a traitor.  _ She leaned back into her chair and looked towards the crib, where her son, Rhaego, laid sleeping.  _ At least I still have him.  _

She went back to work, looking over the town’s revenues for the week…

* * *

 

Dragonstone’s saloon was filled with various characters. Whether it was the cowboy who had just gotten off a long day from work, outlaws who tried their best to blend in but were not quite succeeding or working girls looking for their next payday, it was always bustling. 

This wasn’t some western novel where they stopped and stared at every stranger who walked in. Not even the black clad stranger with twin revolvers at his hips and a beaten and worn repeating rifle on his back. The stranger headed towards the bar and held up two fingers, signaling for two beers. The bartender, a rough man by the name of Suggs, slid the beers towards the stranger and the stranger slid back two copper coins. 

Soon afterward, a man who could only be called fat walked in through the saloon doors, carrying a few books. His eyes glittered at the prospect of The town library was actually extensive, due to the personal contributions by their mayor, and Sam Tarly wanted to get in some reading before he and Jon headed back to their camp where the rest of their cohorts were staying.

“Sam, got you a beer,” Jon said, handing him one and Sam took it. He had no aversion to the drink and gladly sipped on it. “I’m gonna ask around about Dareon.”

_ Ah.  _ The whole reason they were there. The Night’s Watch was a regiment from up north, who were in charge of the defense of the state against the “wildlings” who populated the sparse and poor lands north of the state border. Jon had been charged with bringing back deserters and they had tracked them all the way to down to Dragonstone. He hated that he was a part of the army, but Sam had no choice.  _ You either join the army or you’ll never get your inheritance.  _

His father was a famous man, who had defended the Tarly estate from the pirate raiders known as the Greyjoys and had even fought Robert Baratheon in a bar brawl once, barely winning. Now he was retired, hunting game in the Tarly estate lands with Dickon, who he wanted to take over the family business.  _ A bookish man should run a company but my father thinks differently.  _

Sam continued to drink his beer as Jon went from table to table, asking about Dareon. Sam chuckled as Jon soon came back in frustration. 

“Nobody’s heard of Dareon,” Jon seethed before downing his beer and signaled for Suggs to get him another one. Suggs slid him another one before he went back to talking to someone.“Seems like he moved on to the next town or maybe King’s Landing. If he’s down there, we’ll never get him.”

“It’s because you’re doing it wrong, Jon,” Sam said and Jon raised an eyebrow. “You’re just bothering people instead of actually asking them. Here, let me show you. Bartender!”

Suggs, the bartender, came huffing around. Sam saw that he had interrupted the man from talking to one of the working girls and he was not looking particularly happy.

“What do you want, fat man?” the bartender growled. Sam swallowed his fear, as he had several times before, and gave a little smile. 

“Well you see my good man,” Sam put on the ole charm, as much good it will do for him with this man, “My and friend and I are new to town and we’re looking for another one of our friends. Man by the name of Dareon. Real tall, great singer.”

The bartender narrowed his eyes at Sam before he saw the glittering silver coins between Sam’s fingers. “I might have heard of him. What business do you have with him?”   


“Just wanted to pay a social call. We’re from out east,” Sam “explained” to Suggs. “And we promised to find him if we ever came to the west. We’ve got a job only he and his…”friends” can do. Do you know where he is?”

Suggs hesitated before Sam rolled a silver coin his way. He snatched it up and looked it over. He bit into it. “Aye, I might know where he is. He’s out west. He’ll be coming into town in a day or two. Stays upstairs.”

Sam gave his most winning smile and slid him the rest of the silver coins. “Thank you my good man. If he comes in before, please send a message over to the library. I’ll likely be there.”

“Sure.”

Sam drained the rest of his beer before following Jon out of the bar. “So what’s the plan now?”

“I guess we’ll wait for Dareon to appear. I’ll have Grenn and Pyp in town, while Edd will watch the roads. I’ll have Satin do some general shopping and I’ll take Ghost out hunting to get some food. Halder will watch over camp. You’ll be in the library, I presume?” Jon said before taking out a pack of cigarettes. 

Sam gave Jon a warm smile. “Yes.”

“Of course, friend. Happy reading.”


End file.
